Mine
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." The hottest bachelor cried to the infamous audience.
1. The Proposition

**Chapter 1 - The Proposition**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hello.

Have you ever wondered what would be the life if your filthy rich? Well she doesn't. Have you ever wondered what would be the life if you're a plain student? Well he doesn't. They say that it's hard to live in an alternate universe.

Beats me.

Why don't we look into 'she' and 'he's life?

* * *

"He'll leave me alone! You'll see!"

Kagome Higurashi, a.k.a. The Simple but Smart Girl, fumed down the streets. She was wearing her sailor uniform and beside her is her best friend Sango Taijiya, a.k.a. The Fighter but Cheerful Girl. Kagome has black hair that extends to her waist while Sango keeps her hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh really? But you know Hojo is kind of a waste." Sango smirked.

Kagome rejected another date with Hojo Nobunaga, a.k.a. The Stupid but Rich Guy, in school last Friday. But this time, it's different. Kagome's patience ran out and she shouted at Hojo to leave her alone.

Kagome sighed. "Yes he's rich but I don't want him for his money. For any guy I mean."

Sango shrugged. "Suit yourself."

A few minutes had passed and they reached the gates of their school. Kagome was relieved to end her walking torture when...

A limousine pulled in beside them.

Here we go again.

"Higurashi!" Hojo jumped out of the car.

The students looked at Hojo and Kagome thinking that another date will be rejected. You can hear Sango's snickers behind Kagome. As for Kagome, her eye's twitching. Kagome simply ignored him and headed for the building's entrance.

"Wait Higurashi! Please let me talk!" Hojo ran after her.

_"Kagome! You should listen to him!"_A mini Kagome angel appeared on Kagome's right shoulder. "What if I don't want to?" Kagome whispered._"Yeah what if she doesn't want to talk to him?"_A mini Kagome devil appeared on her left shoulder.

_"Consider his feelings Kagome!"_Angel said.

_"Who cares about his feelings? Let's go Kagome!"_Devil said.

_"She's not going anywhere!"_

_"Yes she is!"_

_"Nu uh!"_

_"Yeah uh!"_

_"Nu uh!"_

_"Yeah uh!"_

"Will both of you shut up?" Kagome hissed. "I'm going to listen to him okay?" She sighed and turned around to face him panting. Angel stuck her tongue out at Devil.

Hojo beamed. "Thank goodness you stopped!"

"Yeah yeah. What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I thought about what you said over the weekend and I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your personal space. Also, if it doesn't hurt you, there's a proposition I'd like to offer." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what would that be?"

He took a deep breath. "You like Kikyo Hirada right?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Wait.

"What did you just say? Kikyo Hirada? Like _The _Kikyo Hirada? I love her! She's like my favorite actress, singer and model!" Kagome gawked.

He nodded. "And my proposition is her."

"Her?" Sango piped in.

He looked at her then back to Kagome. "Yes. I want you to accompany me as my muse on a dinner with the Hirada's on Saturday night. They're going to talk about a business investment or if we get lucky, a merger, for that night. Miss Kikyo will be there with her date too of course. So-"

"DATE?" Kagome cut in.

He shifted on his side. He didn't mean to say THAT word and besides if he got rejected again, he'll be so humiliated. He gets rejected all the time but it's like his last chance. "Ah yes. But-"

"Who is her date?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

He blinked. "Pardon me?"

"I said who the hell Kikyo's date is?" Kagome gritted out.

Sango sighed. "Who else? Of course it's-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Kagome shouted and covered her ears.

Is it him or is he just lucky? It looks like he still has a chance over her. "You mean you dislike Inuyasha Takahashi?"

He said it.

He REALLY SAID it.

Kagome faced him and narrowed her eyes. "You mean that asshole? I don't dislike him. I HATE him. He doesn't deserve to be with Kikyo! He's just a stuck-up jerk with a bad ass attitude! Who would love to be his girlfriend? I don't see why Kikyo had fallen for that... that..."

"Dog." Sango filled in.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah what she said!"

Hojo smiled. "Well that's exactly why I asked you to be my da- I mean muse. You can observe him if he's right for her. Or maybe, you might get a chance to know your favorite star."

"Hell yeah! I'll go alright!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ah yes. The joys of life

xXxXxXxXxXx

"She'll leave me alone! You'll see!"

Inuyasha Takahashi, a.k.a. The Hot but Talented Guy, shouted at his best friend Miroku Houshi, a.k.a. The Pervert but Nice Guy. Inuyasha has silver hair, amber eyes, toned body...

Ah heck he's hot.

Miroku always have this little pony at the nape of his neck and he's just as hot as Inuyasha. They were by the pool behind the Takahashi Mansion just chilling out under the scorching sun.

Miroku arranged his trunks. "Oh really? But you know, Kikyo is kind of a waste."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

The pervert sighed. "Just look at your life with her. Both of you are hot and an all-around entertainer, been labeled as the 'Perfect Couple', and no wonder that both of you are just hot."

Inuyasha smacked him on the head. "Stop saying that we're both hot. Besides, ever since the people thought that I'm not a bachelor -which I am-, I never had some privacy! I mean I can't go around flirting with girls like I used to and it's all because of that hoe!"

Miroku rubbed his head. "Then why don't you just cancel the contracts with her?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I already talked to her about that."

His best friend scooted over. "And? What did the evil witch say?"

"She'll leave me on one condition."

"Yeah go on."

Inuyasha sighed. "I have to go on a date with her. It will be our last date."

"Where is the place?"

"I don't know some restaurant she says. It's like a business date because we're not the only ones going. Her parents and another family will go. Talk about luck."

Miroku scratched his head. "You mean your last date will be a business date? Hmm... So who are the other family?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Some Nobuginzo or something." Yep he was born to forget names.

His best friend pondered on that. Nobu? Who would be...

Oh shit.

"Oh shit!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha was covering his ears. "You do know that dog ears are sensitive right?"

Miroku blinked. "Oh right sorry. But man! You have to back out!"

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to blink. "Huh?"

"The Nobunaga's are like rich! They're like second to the Takahashi's but first in the whole world!"

"Uh Roku, that doesn't make any sense."

"I know!"

Inuyasha sighed. He's beginning to take this as a hobby. "And so? Who cares if they're powerful?" Miroku shook his head. "No man you don't get it! You guys have business in the market, while they have business in everything! Showbiz and everything! If they see you there, they'll probably ask you some business stuff!"

"Are you saying that I'm dumb?" Inuyasha smirked. "No no! It's just that I'm scared that you'll humiliate your own family!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. Once again. "I graduated in college with a very interesting course. You know what it is? It's Business Management. I'm more interested in business than this showbiz life so if you please, I have some paperwork to do." He walked towards to the sliding door to enter the house.

Miroku ran after him. "Aww c'mon! Who knows if that evil witch is planning something?"

"Then I won't fall for it."

"Inuyasha!"

"Stop whining like a kid and go home."

"Fine." Miroku pouted and went the other way to change. Besides, it's not his fault if dog boy will take the bait.

Inuyasha sighed.

_'This is SO my new hobby.'_ He thought.


	2. Miroku's Love

**Chapter 2 - Miroku's Love**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hello.

We looked into the lives of 'she' and 'he'. Well a part of their lives that is. As another chapter enfolds, 'he' is in the house of 'she' doing god-knows-what...

Hmm...

* * *

"Maybe I should wear this."

Kagome is holding a red halter dress that ends to her knees with a matching red heels. She is looking for a dress to suit the event on Saturday.

"I think that would be suitable for you. Besides, red looks nice on you." Sango commented.

She was sitting on Kagome's bed and reading some magazine. It was just after school and the two decided to head for Kagome's house to prepare immediately for the business date.

Kagome plopped down next to Sango. "You think so?"

Sango nodded. "But there's one problem though."

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Don't tell me it has got to do with dog boy."

"Yep. Red is his_ favorite_ color."

"-insert curses here-"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_-TUESDAY AFTERNOON-_

"What do you think I should wear Inu?"

Inuyasha lazily glanced at Kikyo who is fumbling in her walk-in closet. He was wearing a red button-up shirt and black pants. To top it of, he wore some white rubber shoes.

Talk about hot.

And speaking of hot, he was getting hot and exhausted by looking at Kikyo trying out dresses. He was supposed to _help _her look for a dress. Would you like to know whose idea this is?

His cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw the treacherous name.

Miroku Houshi.

Inuyasha stood up. "I'm just going to answer this call." He said to Kikyo.

"Yeah sure. Just hurry up. There's not much time to prepare."

He just nodded and went outside of the witch's room down to the hall. "What do you want?" He answered.

_"Ah my friend. How is your day?" _Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Oh nothing. It's the same old boring day and there's not much time to prepare."

_"Not much time to prepare? Did the evil witch say that? I'm so sorry for putting you up with her."_

Dog boy sighed. "Nah it's okay. The only problem is, it's like what, 4 more days before that business what-so-ever and she's telling me there's not much time?"

_"Well, I guess you could say that's kinda harsh. But don't worry, I called to let you out of your misery since I'm the one who put you up with her."_

Just that moment, Inuyasha thought that he was the happiest man in the world. He could already see angels singing _"Alleluia!"._ "Oh really? Just what excuse could let me off of the witch's territory?" He asked.

_"That my friend is an invitation for boy hunting."_

"Miroku, I swear if you're not-"

_"Chillax! It's not for me but for my cousin Rin who is in love. I mean, she has a boy that she likes."_

"And being the overprotective cousin, you're going to see who the guy is. Next is your approval. Then, if you don't like the guy, you're going to search for another right?"

_"Yes! A genius as always. But tell Kikyo that your father is looking for you or she won't let you go. Even a witch like her is scared of a demon."_

Inuyasha trotted back to the witch's room. "Okay then. What is the boy's name?"

_"Souta Higurashi. We're going to his place to see his family background and everything."_

He sighed. "Say, you're really serious about this."

_"Hell yeah I am. Just in case, I also asked Kouga to come if ever this guy is a psycho or something."_

"Whatever."

xXxXxXxXxXx

A red Lexus convertible parked in front of a shrine. Just then, three men stepped out of the car.

"So this is the Higurashi Shrine. Wow so many steps!" A guy with long hair tied up in a high ponytail said. His name is Kouga Wolf belonging in the Wolf demon family.

Miroku nodded. "How do they climb these steps?"

"Let's just go and get this over with." Inuyasha started up the steps.

By the time they reached the top, they were out of breath. "Seriously, how do they climb these steps?" Miroku panted.

After catching their breaths, they headed for a two-story house in front of them and Miroku, being the leader of them, knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard a boy's voice.

Miroku squared his shoulders. "Here he comes."

The sliding door opened to reveal a 13 year old boy with black hair staring up at the three of them. "Uh... Aren't you three-"

"Yes, I'm Miroku Houshi, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, and this is Kouga Wolf. You must be Souta Higurashi?" Miroku asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes I-"

"Souta!"

The boys turned their heads to a girl with a high ponytail and wearing a sailor uniform. She blinked. "Uhm... Never mind. I'll just say your unavailable. Wait. Aren't they?"

Just then, Miroku thought he is the happiest man alive. _'Such a beautiful girl.' _He thought.

"Yes they are celebrities. Isn't it great? Ah yes, Sango-neechan, its okay what is it?" Souta asked.

At that same moment, Miroku was thinking of how beautiful her name is.

"Your sister's calling for you upstairs. She wants to ask you something. Don't worry I'll just handle the visitors." She walked towards them.

"Ah okay thanks!" Souta went upstairs to his sister's room.

Sango turned to the three boys. "Would you like to come inside? Souta might take awhile."

Miroku nodded dumbly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes please." Kouga answered.

When they reached the living room, the boys sat on the floor seeing that it's a Japanese style room. They were able to meet Souta's mother and grandpa even though this grandpa is shooing away the demons. His mother recognized them as celebrities and much to their happiness, she let the old man went outside and Miroku continued on questioning the boy's mother. Though Sango recognized them, she just kept her mouth shut, fearing that Kagome might hear the blasphemous name.

Just then, the sliding door of the living room opened. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kikyo?"


	3. The More You Hate, The More You Love

**Chapter 3 - The More You Hate, The More You Love**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hello.

Last time we saw how the 'pervert' showed his love for his cousin and the rest of the female species. As 'he' stays at 'she's house, is it really the 'evil witch' who entered the room?

Hmm...

* * *

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was beyond terrified. He never thought that the witch would follow him wearing a sailor unifrom...

Wait.

Sailor uniform?

He saw that Sango girl stand up and went to the look-a-like of Kikyo who is in state of shock. "Uh... Kagome! What are you doing here? You should've waited for me outside!" She smiled nervously and pushed Kagome out of the room and closed the door.

All the while Inuyasha was thinking...

_'A doppelganger is in the house.'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Kikyo?"

Kagome was beyond horrified at the sight of him. Even though he called her 'Kikyo' -which is very nice- but out of all people in the world who would call her 'Kikyo', why does it have to be him?

I tell you, HIM of all people.

When Sango stood up and pushed her out of the room, that's when she had woken up from a nightmare.

"Kagome? You okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinked. It's impossible. HE can't be here. What is he doing here? "Sango, what is he doing here? Is he going to attack me or what?" She asked.

Her best friend sighed. "I know it's weird but this guy, Miroku Houshi, is somewhat investigating or interrogating your mother about Souta. He's like a schoolboy doing some research on an endangered species."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Souta told me that already. But the point is, why does HE have to come along too?" She fumed.

"Because they're best friends?" Sango suggested.

That's it. This is the last straw. If they're not going to leave right now, SHE will kick them out. "Sango, can you please ask them to leave? Tell them that Souta have a lot of things to do and grandpa doesn't want to see them again." Kagome mustered all the patience that she had to say that.

Her best friend nodded and she went to the kitchen. She doesn't know why but she had always disliked that Inuyasha guy. There's this kind of 'something' that makes her want to hate him. Just then Angel appeared.

_"Kagome, you know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love."_Angel teased.

Then Devil appeared. _"You know Angel, for once, I agree with you."_She smirked.

"Will both of you just shut up?" Kagome hissed. The two disappeared laughing and she rolled her eyes.

Typical.

She went to the refrigerator to drink some juice. As she sat down on one of the chairs, she really can't help but think of what the two heavenly and deadly bodies said. She chuckled to herself.

'_Impossible.'_She thought.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As Sango went out to talk to Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi took the chance to introduce to the boys her daughter. Inuyasha realized that it's not a doppelganger but a real person with the same features as Kikyo. Besides, Gome or whatever her name is has a sweeter scent than Kikyo...

Wait.

Sweeter?

Oh god he really must be dreaming of exiting the witch's den. But this time, it's definitely going to happen. After that night, it's all gone. Sure, he liked Kikyo before but as time goes by, she's turning to a witch.

If you know what he means.

Just then, that girl who walked out came in again and asked them to leave. It's because this Souta guy has a lot of things to do.

So to speak.

Miroku agreed and they were out of the house in no time. The mother of the house escorted them out and watching behind her was the one who look like Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes are dull and full of msytery while this girl is very open. Though Inuyasha doesn't understand that, the look-alike of Kikyo was behind the door staring at them with her bright chocolate eyes.

Wait. Scratch that.

She GLARED at him and only him.

You know that kind wherein you have been accused of murder and your innocent? Yeah that's how she is glaring at him. At first impression, he already has a dislike for that girl.

It's because she look like Kikyo.

Another reason is there's this aura that tells him that, that girl is an evil witch. No matter how different she is from Kikyo physically, they might have the same attitude. Her glare is the proof of that.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

_'Did she just stick her tongue out to me?'_He thought incredulously. That gesture's kind of cute but does she have to do that to him and only him? It just shows that she dislike him too. For what reason though? Well he did what he has to do.

He also stuck his tongue out at her.

He snickered when he saw her priceless face of anger. He felt satisfied. Just then she mouthed the words '_dog boy',_to him. He returned it with '_wench'._This silent argument was hindered when Miroku dragged him downstairs to the car.

Inuyasha started the engine and drove out. He was smiling and humming a happy tune while his friends look at him like he's an outer space alien.

"Uh... Hey man, what's going on?" Kouga shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Miroku nodded. "Are you happy to see some cute girls?"

Inuyasha growled. "That's not it. It's just that I feel satisfied to insult that wench."

"Who?" The pervert was confused.

"You know the one that looks like Kikyo."

"So, you hate her because she looks like Kikyo?" Kouga asked.

"Hell yeah. She also acts like a wench." Inuyasha said.

Miroku laughed. "Ah my dear friend. That only means one thing."

Dog boy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The more you hate, the more you love."


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note...**

Sorry guys... I won't be updating for a while... something came up and don't worry in three days there'll be a new chapter for you guys to read... thanks for understanding me and thanks for those who made this story a favorite, to those who reviewed, to the story alert people...

oh you people know who you are.

i'll be back in 3 days!

p.s.

try using habbo!


	5. Disastrous Saturday Night

**Chapter 4 - Disastrous Saturday Night**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hello.

This will be my belated Christmas gift to all of you even though my religion doesn't celebrate Christmas but what the heck. I also updated because there is a certain **French person** who will hunt me down and steal my candies. I can't live without them so yeah here it is.

I just want to share something about a book entitled "The Last Bachelor" by Betina Krahn. It's very nice and I want to do something like it here in fanfiction.

Moving on, the last chapter spoke of how our dearest characters expressed "The more you hate, the more you love" quotation. It's kind of awkward for the 'pervert' to have the same thoughts as Angel.

Oh well let's see what happens next...

* * *

"Mom, I can do this on my own!"

Inuyasha locked the door to his bedroom. His mom, Izayoi, was fumbling on his necktie. Oh you know how mothers work. It's already Saturday night. The last night with the witch finally came.

How can't you be joyous?

Moving on, he was preparing for the date and you guys know how a boy prepares for a date:

1. Good clothes (this makes them look HOT)

2. Good grooming (this makes them look even HOTTER)

3. Practice the **Killer Smile **(this makes them look the HOTTEST)

and blah, blah, blah...

While thinking that he is the happiest man in the world, Inuyasha Takahashi literally skipped to his car and jumped in. He drove out of the garage into the night. Of course, he's thinking happy thoughts. But of course there is always bad thoughts. Besides, why did Kikyo agree to let go of him in such a simple manner? Unless...

_poof!_

A mini Inuyasha angel appeared on his right. _"Yo man! This is the night! The time has come for you to be free! Stop thinking about those bad things!" _he said. Inuyasha was about to respond when...

_poof!_

A mini Inuyasha devil appeared on his left. _"Are you serious? This is the appropriate time for him to think about that! Besides, how can we be sure that the evil witch will leave our friend here?" _he said. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah Angel, how can we be sure? But then again..."

_"Ya see! I told you so! Be free! Live! Laugh! Love! Oh speaking about love, whose that girl the other day eh?" _Angel wiggled his eyebrows.

What other girl? Inuyasha was thinking of that "other girl". "What do you mean by 'other girl'?" He asked. Angel rolled his eyes. _"Oh you know, the one that looks like Kikyo!"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The two deadly bodies disappeared with a laugh. Inuyasha saw the restaurant's sign and he shook his head deciding to settle that matter with Angel later. After parking his car, he went inside the restaurant.

_'Is he really an Angel?'_ He thought.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Mom! I'll be fine on my own!"

Kagome slammed the door shut. She was doing her hair and her mother is bothering her. Oh you know fussing around saying that it's her daughter's first date. The daughter keeps on protesting that it's not her first date but it's an investigation. But then her mom's not listening to her and instead, she's still making such a big fuss on this. Kagome had enough of that so she pushed her mom out of the room.

As typed on the last chapters, Kagome's clothing for the night, a red halter dress that ends to her knees with a matching red heels. Now that's done, she was thinking of what her hair should look like. She just have some light make-up but that's understandable since she's a natural beauty. Her _escort _will be at her house soon and she still can't think of how she should take care of her hair. Frustrated, she decided to let her hair down. She'll look a lot like her idol that way.

Wait.

She's going to meet her idol tonight! Kagome was on cloud nine while skipping down the steps to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and just thinking about it makes her happy! If she's going to be with that dog boy tonight, who cares? As long as she's there to see her idol, -not to mention she will be eating with her and she has the VIP seat!- she's already solved for the day!

Speaking of dog boy...

He teased her back when he went to her house. Well she did start it but... Oh well. Nothing's going to let him out of her sight! She must investigate on this dog to see if his loyal or not to his master!

_Ding! Dong!_

That's her _escort _for sure. Kagome sighed as her mother called her. She stood up and straightened herself. She totally forgot that she'll be with Nobunaga tonight. Since this is for Kikyo, it's fine with her but if not, she'd rather go with dog boy instead.

Wait.

_'What the hell am I thinking?' _She thought as she faced Hojo's smile.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It's been a good thirty minutes since the conversation started at the round table. When the Nobunaga family finally came, the two families shook hands and greeted each other. Introductions were made and Kagome was trying hard not to ogle at Kikyo while she shook her hand and kissed her cheek. She was sure that dog boy kept on glaring at her when they shook hands but oh well they are enemies after all.

"I'm sure that we'll make a good partnership in this business! I'm already excited for the merger!" Mr. Nobunaga exclaimed.

Mr. Hirada nodded. "Yes. It's a good thing that our Kikyo here agreed to be engaged to your son."

It all came in slow motion...

Hojo spitting out his drink...

Inuyasha just widened his eyes...

Kikyo just sitting there looking at Inuyasha...

As for Kagome...

"Really? They're engaged? Oh my gosh! Hojo, I don't know you have a bride-to-be in your life!" Kagome exclaimed.

And the arguments began.

Hojo began to shout at his parents for not telling him about the engagement. Hojo's parents kept on explaining to their fuming child about the engagement. The Hirada parents, at the same time are arguing with the Nobunaga parents. Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha calmly but then her expression changed to anger and spilled some water at him.

It was a disaster.

Then Hojo was throwing a tantrum. Oh my.

The employees were already asking them to leave. Oh dear.

Even the customers got scared and some of them are leaving. Oh boy.

Kikyo stood up and ran outside crying. Oh gosh.

Wait.

Kikyo is crying?

Kagome stood up immediately and is going to make a run for her idol when a firm grip on her arm stopped her. She turned around and saw the last _animal_ that she wanted to see.

_'Dog boy' _Kagome answered in her head.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to go with you." Inuyasha replied calmly.

He knew she would be mad at him. But then with the eagerness that she showed to get out of that hell hole, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to go with her.

Oops. Looks like someone misunderstands.

Kagome can't believe what she's hearing. This dog boy dared to hurt her Kikyo and now he wants to go with her in comforting Kikyo? She was about to respond but was cut off when he began to drag her outside into the parking lot. He pushed her inside the passenger seat of his car then he entered in the driver's seat.

Inuyasha was so relieved to be out of that place. This will be on the papers tomorrow. Why does everything have to be so wrong this day? Except for the fact that the witch is out of his life, this night could never been so wrong. Old hags fighting looks so damn weird. It also looks like they're destroying the place piece by piece. Geez, old hags these days have never been so violent.

If you know what he means.

"Listen if you're going to follow your girlfriend, you're too late." Kagome said.

He turned to her and saw that she was leaning by the door but her face was directed towards him. Her eyes look so cold. He smiled at her. "What girlfriend?" He asked as he started the car.

He can feel the cold breeze of the night air surrounding them. "Kikyo of course! She's your girlfriend right?" Kagome asked. She looks annoyed. Hmm... _'She got a crush on me or something?' _He thought.

"She's not my real girlfriend ya know. At least to my family and friends. I just do it for publicity which that evil witch really likes." He explained as he put some CD in his stereo. Kagome gasped. Her idol as a witch? This guy -dog rather- must be lying! "Hey! That's not like her! How can you be so sure? Besides, you're the one with the bad ass attitude." she humphed.

_'Oh so she's a fan of the witch.' _He thought. "I know I have a rude attitude. But she's much worse than me. I see that you're a fan of hers. Just one advice, don't _patronize _her. If you know what I mean. She's probably gone to some club with her own car by now. She's just two-faced like any other bitchy girl in the entertainment industry." He said bluntly.

She really can't believe what she's hearing. But then again, he's saying it so casually like he have said it to people a million times. His expression looks that he's not lying. She began to tear up. Besides, he looks like a nice guy -but they're still enemies- and he also looks like he wants to stay out of trouble. But still... She has been deceived all her life by that witch. She never believed the rumors about her before but with some confirmation from someone in her profession, -and her love team as well- she could never be so humiliated for all eternity!

He looked at her and saw that she's tearing up. Geez, this is what he hates most. Women crying is just _one _of his petty weaknesses. "Hey wait! Why the- I mean, stop crying! I mean, don't cry! I'm sorry already! -even though it's all true- but please just stop crying! I'll just take you-"

"I don't wanna go home!" She cried.

Inuyasha winced. What should he do? "Then, where the hell do you want me to take you?" he asked. Well, it's better than nothing. He heard her sniff. She looked at him with that pouty face. _'She looks so cute. Whoa there cowboy! What the hell?' _He thought.

"Just take me anywhere. I don't wanna go home yet. It's the weekend so it's fine. I still can't believe that you said all of those things about her. And I'm crying for being deceived by my number one idol. How pathetic of me right?" She asked. She just don't want to be laughed at when she goes home by her family, especially Sango.

Kagome didn't get an answer. He just smiled at her and drove out of the parking lot and on to the city. She blinked at him. "You never answered my question and just where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said.


End file.
